


You Can Have Your Cake (and Eat It Too)

by taeminuet



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminuet/pseuds/taeminuet
Summary: “That’s a neat trick,” Taemin mocked, averting his eyes self-consciously, “Do you lick peanut butter off of people’s fingers too?”“Not a fan of peanut butter, honestly,” Jonghyun said, shrugging loosely like Taemin wasn’t making fun of him to save his own pride, “but I told you, the cake batter’s not half bad.”In which Taemin is awful at baking, and Jonghyun doesn’t seem to mind.





	You Can Have Your Cake (and Eat It Too)

“Shit!” Taemin hissed, rushing to the sink with his finger in his mouth to turn on the cold water. The moment it was on he shoved his finger under, hand knocking over the precarious stack of bowls in the process and toppling them over onto the counter. A bit of unmixed cake mix spilled out, coating the nearest counter space in a fine layer of brown dust, and Taemin whined, staring mournfully at the dust as he let the cold water run over his burnt finger.

How hard was it to bake a cake? There were like four ingredients and they were all listed out with precise amounts and temperatures and cooking times on the box. But somehow the first one had burnt and the second one had collapsed into a gooey mess when he tried to lift it from the pan to stack it on top of its charred counterpart.

This one had been fine except that he had burnt himself getting it out and dropped it, and it had landed cake-down on the floor which was covered in cooking mix and a couple broken eggs and general filth from his cooking attempts — he was going to clean up after himself, he had promised (mostly because Jinki had hovered in the doorway staring at the floor in abject horror until Taemin had sworn to clean it all up when he was done), but he just wanted to get this right and now he had fucked up his first three tries.

With a groan of disgust, he pulled his finger out from under the water, dampening a paper towel and wrapping it around his finger. Then he grabbed the bowl, rinsing it out and drying the inside with a dishrag. Throwing it onto the counter, he poured his fourth box of cake mix (he'd bought like six, but he hadn't thought he'd actually need them) into the bowl and grabbed an egg, cracking it into the bowl. A few shell pieces went with them, and Taemin fished them out, ending up with gooey fingers and egg yolk smeared up the side of the bowl. Victorious, he shook off the shards of eggshell onto the counter and grabbed at the vegetable oil which slipped in his grasp and almost went tumbling to the floor.

Fumbling for it, he caught it by the paper label, shouting with success as he poured the liquid into the measuring cup. Upending it into the bowl, he mixed it together, tilting his head at the thickness of it before remembering the last ingredient. He turned around with the cup in his hand to get water from the tap and stopped in his tracks. Another shout spilled from his lips.

Jonghyun was standing there, having picked his way around the grossness of the floor. The singer was staring at him, one eyebrow raised, lips – god, Jonghyun’s fucking lips – wrapped around the end of one of the whisks Taemin had been using as he sucked and licked, pink tongue diving between the chocolate-smeared wires.

Taemin hid his whine with a squeak, dropping the measuring cup onto the floor with a loud clatter. He winced, waiting for broken glass, but nothing sounded broken, so he hoped to god it was safe. He coughed loudly, cheeks going faintly pink, but his eyes were bright and defensive as he stared at the older man. “Hyung, I thought you had Blue Night?”

“I did,” Jonghyun said, pulling the whisk from his mouth and flicking his eyes to the clock. 3 a.m. Taemin had been failing at cooking for a solid three hours now. That had to be a goddamn record. “What have you been doing?”

Taemin pouted at him. “Cooking.”

“I can see that,” Jonghyun answered, amusement clear on his lips as they curled up into a smirk. There was a smear of chocolatey batter stuck to the lower one, and Taemin stared at it blankly for a second before Jonghyun seemed to realize. His tongue darted out quickly and licked it away. “It tastes good at least.”

Taemin frowned at him. “Yeah, well, I’m sure it tastes awesome before I cook it. I’m pretty sure Betty Crocker knows her shit.”

Jonghyun laughed loudly, taking a step forward. Taemin took a step back in response and winced at the crack of eggshell underfoot. Jonghyun looked down and made a face. “I mean,” he said slowly, “you’re not doing _that_ badly.”

“You’re making fun of me,” Taemin accused, frowning, and he wished he was holding something to throw down and make a fuss, but he had pretty much dropped everything unintentionally.

“No,” Jonghyun defended himself, “I’m making fun of your cooking. Why are you making cake at three in the morning anyway?”

Taemin glared, mumbling under his breath until Jonghyun raised an eyebrow. Taemin fidgeted, shifting his weight and priding himself when the slight crunch of the eggshell he was standing on didn’t come with a squelch. “I thought you’d be hungry when you got back from Blue Night. And I wanted to give you something to congratulate you properly since, you know, you’ve been doing it for a few weeks now, and you’re really good, and—“

“You,” Jonghyun started, and Taemin set his jaw in preparation to snap that he knew he was babbling, okay, Jonghyun didn’t need to point it out. But the singer was just staring blankly at him, the hand holding the whisk having long since fallen to his side. “… You listen? To Blue Night, I mean?”

Was Jonghyun stupid? Of course Taemin listened. All the time, or at least as often as his schedules allowed him to without running the risk of waking up with bags so deep that not even the cordinoonas stood a chance of fixing them. But goddamn, Jonghyun sounded so fucking hopeful, like he actually couldn’t believe that Taemin would listen.

“I mean, here and there.” Taemin was a dick. Such a fucking dick. “But you’re good at it. And the fans love it, so…”

Jonghyun's face did something funny like it was about to fall and then didn’t, cheeks bunching as he smirked instead. “And you think I’m good?” he asked, almost shyly, something that didn’t quite fit with his expression. “Good enough that you wanted to bake me a cake at three in the morning. Taeminnie, I’m flattered.”

“To be fair, the first attempt started at like… 12:30,” Taemin admitted, relaxing a little now that Jonghyun was back to being cocky. It was more familiar ground. “But I mean, these cakes don’t want to be eaten by you. The universe is against you having cake.”

“That’s cool,” Jonghyun said, looking around the kitchen with amusement. “I’ll just have to have something else.”

Taemin frowned, because wow, he had just tried to make three cakes, and here Jonghyun was acting like it was no fucking big deal and that he’d just eat something else, the asshole. But Jonghyun was staring at him weirdly, and Taemin raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why Jonghyun was staring like that and why he was getting really, ridiculously close—

Taemin groaned in surprise as Jonghyun’s lips found his. Jonghyun tasted like coffee and chocolate cake batter, and his mouth was a little dry, probably from talking for two hours straight, but that only made Taemin all the more eager to lick into it, making a mental note to tease Jonghyun about bad porno lines when he wasn’t so distracted by the press of his mouth. Jonghyun groaned and pulled back, catching Taemin by the shoulders, and the whisk still in his hand smacked stickily against Taemin’s jaw.

Jonghyun snickered. “You good for this?” he asked, voice a little rougher now, and Taemin shuddered and nodded. Jonghyun’s arms dropped to his sides, boxing Taemin against the counter and leaning up to kiss him again. Taemin licked back into his mouth without hesitation and swallowed Jonghyun’s groan of want as well as his mutter of, “Fuck, Taem, stick with what you’re good at. You kiss way better than you cook.”

“Asshole,” Taemin grunted back, but he tipped his head obligingly when Jonghyun’s kisses drifted away from his mouth. They caught on his jaw, a place he wasn’t particularly sensitive in, and he wasn’t sure why until he felt Jonghyun sucking and licking and remembered that wet smear of batter along his jawline. Jonghyun was lapping up the chocolate from his skin, leaving that patch of Taemin’s jaw sticky and wet, but Taemin didn’t mind so much really, because Jonghyun pulled away and licked his lips, grinning. Taemin flushed, hunching his shoulders a little. “That’s a neat trick,” he mocked, averting his eyes self-consciously, “Do you lick peanut butter off of people’s fingers too?”

“Not a fan of peanut butter, honestly,” Jonghyun said, shrugging loosely like Taemin wasn’t making fun of him to save his own pride, “but I told you, the cake batter’s not half bad.”

Reaching past Taemin, he ran his fingers along the inside of one of the bowls Taemin had discarded, coming away with chocolate smears. He wasted no time shoving them into his mouth, sucking on his fingers. Taemin was pretty sure that cleaning your fingers didn’t involve quite-that-much exaggerated bobbing, nor the swirl of Jonghyun’s tongue around the tips as he pulled them free, but Taemin’s eyes were glued. Jonghyun examined his fingers and stuck one back in his mouth, slurping loudly.

Taemin swallowed hard, biting at his own lip until Jonghyun pulled his hand free and stretched behind Taemin to gather more batter. He offered his hand to Taemin, smiling up at him. “Want some?”

“N-nah,” Taemin replied, a bit breathlessly, “you got this.”

“Suit yourself,” Jonghyun answered, and Taemin waited for him to shove the fingers back into his mouth, but instead, he smeared his hand along the side of Taemin’s throat and leaned in. Jonghyun’s mouth was hot, wetter now, and sticky, and Taemin groaned loudly as it worked along his throat, licking away every last bit of batter that it could get.

Taemin wasn’t even sure if Jonghyun’s hand had reached his collarbones, to be honest, but by the time those sticky lips were mouthing at the shape of them, teeth scraping along the skin stretched over the jut of bone, Taemin couldn’t care less. He kept groaning, fingers searching for something to hold on to and ending up grabbing onto the counter behind him for support.

Jonghyun’s head came up all too soon, his lips swollen a little as he sucked on them. There was a pause, one where neither of them said anything, and then they both moved simultaneously, Jonghyun reaching past Taemin for the bowl and Taemin moving to strip his own shirt off, tossing it as far as he could, past the mess of the floor. Jonghyun’s fingers were on him before Taemin could even speak, painting his chest in gooey smears of batter.

It felt disgusting, Taemin wasn’t going to lie here. It was thick and tacky and it ran down his chest wherever Jonghyun put too much, but god, Jonghyun’s mouth following it made up for every second of it. There was no way there was that much batter on his skin even, but Jonghyun’s tongue lapped at it, following trails of chocolate that he had evidently made with strategy in mind because the first ended just below Taemin’s left nipple, and Jonghyun sucked at it lazily, tongue flicking and mouth pulling.

Taemin arched into it, groaning loudly. “Fuck, hyung,” he whimpered, fingers pressing hard into the countertop, hips jutting up, weight shifting onto his heels as his toes curled.

Jonghyun smirked, leaving his nipple to follow his next trail of chocolate, tongue swirling up over Taemin’s chest, laving at his clavicles and sucking a clear, bruising hickie into his sternum. Taemin hissed, knowing full well that he was going to get called out on that one by his cordinoona tomorrow morning, even if he wasn’t showing off his chest or anything, but shit, he really couldn’t bring himself to give a damn, not when Jonghyun’s tongue was busy swiping down to circle his other nipple, dragging across it in long, wet swipes.

Taemin groaned, one hand finally leaving the counter, winding in Jonghyun’s hair to try and keep him still, but it just made the singer pull back to grin at him. Jonghyun must have been a surprisingly neat eater because there was only the barest smear of chocolate across the corner of his mouth, and Taemin leaned in to lick it away, lips sucking at Jonghyun’s. The taste was sweet across his tongue, thick and a little cloying, but Jonghyun’s tongue burrowed into his mouth to steal back every bit of the batter Taemin managed to steal away, and Taemin moaned around it, fingers tightening to pull Jonghyun closer.

“You taste fucking awesome,” Jonghyun breathed, dragging at Taemin’s lip as he pulled away, and Taemin let out a snort of laughter as he looked down and saw the front of Jonghyun’s shirt, little smears of batter having stuck to it from where he had just been crushed against Taemin’s chest. Jonghyun rolled his eyes, reaching behind him to tug the offending garment off his back and over his head, the cloth ruffling his hair. He hadn’t even had time to properly throw it away before Taemin’s hands were on his chest, running over the defined muscles and curling his fingers around Jonghyun’s ribcage to thumb at his nipples.

Jonghyun groaned, pressing into the touch, his knee jarring against Taemin’s abruptly as he tried to slot his leg between the younger man’s. Taemin huffed a little, but he spread his legs, leaning back against the counter as he shifted his feet far enough apart that when Jonghyun pressed back in, standing on his toes, they were nearly the same height. Jonghyun’s mouth crashed against his again, hot and wet, and the fingers of Jonghyun’s clean hand found Taemin’s hair, sliding into the black strands and tugging until Taemin’s head was tipping back and Jonghyun’s teeth were scraping over his adam’s apple, sucking at it.

“Hyung,” Taemin protested, inhaling sharply when the word made his throat work hard enough to press into Jonghyun’s teeth. “Hyung, fuck, you can’t leave a m-mark there…”

God, the cordinoonas would have his goddamn ass, but that didn’t stop him from whining in disappointment when Jonghyun obliged, sliding his lips around to kiss sweetly at his pulse, the hand not in his hair sliding down his chest, fingers dragging gooey trails. “Where can I leave a mark then?” Jonghyun asked, teasing his fingers over the shape of the reddening mark in the middle of Taemin’s chest. “It’s not fair that I can’t have my way with you because of a couple of stupid rumors.”

“You’re gonna cause a scandal,” Taemin retorted, but he bit his tongue when Jonghyun’s teeth latched to his earlobe and tugged playfully. He nibbled his way around the curve of Taemin’s ear, breath spilling across it in humid huffs of air, and Taemin bit his lip against the involuntary shiver that ran up his spine, making his hips twitch up into Jonghyun’s, his cock rutting against Jonghyun’s hip. If the singer hadn’t known how hard he was before, he did now, and the chuckle directly into his ear made Taemin squirm and pout. “This is totally scandal worthy.”

“You love it,” Jonghyun replied, adding a last nip to Taemin’s earlobe before he sank a centimeter or two, dropping back onto flat feet to give him a better angle to begin lapping his way softly along the newest trail of batter on Taemin’s chest. Taemin frowned, grinding pointedly up against what was now the upper part of Jonghyun’s hipbone. Pushing his leg forward, he nudged his thigh against Jonghyun’s crotch, feeling the heavy weight of his hyung’s dick against it.

“I’d love it more if you’d stop playing with your food and fuck me,” Taemin challenged, and Jonghyun laughed again, the asshole, and then shifted to drop into a crouch, leaving Taemin with no friction and a hard-on that was pretty much just as much frustration as pleasure at this point. “Hyung,” he whined, more loudly than he intended, “what the hell?”

“Nu-uh,” Jonghyun replied, words thick from the way his mouth seemed to be glued to Taemin’s chest, and fuck, at least Taemin could have gotten on board with it being his nipples again, but this was just torture, because Jonghyun was clearly working towards something here, but this was doing nothing for Taemin. Or, nearly nothing, because he was still biting back little gasps whenever Jonghyun’s teeth scraped just so, and fuck, okay, maybe it was nice, but Taemin wanted more.

Jonghyun wasn’t having it. “You’re giving me something, remember?” he said, still muffled, “To congratulate me.”

“I was trying to bake you – shit, Jonghyun,” Taemin broke off as Jonghyun’s mouth caught a sensitive patch just below his ribs, and it took him a moment to get back on track as Jonghyun started teasing at the spot, “—bake you a cake. Not this.”

“This is better,” Jonghyun argued, leaving the spot behind. He trailed downwards, further, and Taemin bit his lip and shuddered. Jonghyun was getting awfully close to his dick right now, the singer’s hands coming to brace on his thighs, leaving a gross handprint on one leg, and it was all so similar to how Jonghyun looked when he was getting ready to blow him that Taemin’s dick twitched in anticipation, making Taemin hiss from the pressure inside of his jeans.

But Jonghyun was licking into his belly button instead, just barely dipping his tongue in, licking every patch of Taemin’s skin clean and making Taemin have to fight back the whine of frustration building in his throat. “For you maybe,” he grunted. “Fuck, hyung, just… do something.”

Jonghyun paused, looking up at him with an expression that was two parts amusement and one part genuine concern. Taemin kind of felt like an asshole, because it wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying it, but shit, he was going to go crazy here. Jonghyun seemed to get that, at least, because the concern faded into a soft smile that was all amusement and even if it was at Taemin’s expense, it made his heart flutter. “Alright, alright,” he said, grinning, “Calm down.”

Taemin moaned in gratitude. Jonghyun’s hands had found the buttons of his pants now, and the elder was popping the button and dragging the zipper down with deft fingers. His fingers curled into Taemin’s pants and the underwear beneath them, tugging everything down at once and letting it bunch around Taemin’s knees. His hands hooked around Taemin’s thighs, fingers on the insides, turning them out, and Taemin nearly fell, having to grab onto the counter against for support.

The dancer frowned, shifting to try and get a better position, but his jeans were constricting his movement in his lower legs and he mostly ended up making an ass of himself. He huffed, moving to kick off the offending clothing, but Jonghyun just pushed on his legs to keep them still. Taemin’s pout returned with a vengeance. “Fuck, hyung, why are you being such a tease tonight?”

Jonghyun snickered, looking up at him from where he was crouched, his face a few inches from Taemin’s cock. His lips were shiny and he kept licking them for the taste, sucking on his own lips in a way that made Taemin hiss soft curses as Jonghyun leaned in, nipping playfully at his thigh. “It’s punishment,” he laughed against the trembling skin of Taemin’s leg, “I’m trying to discourage you from ever cooking again.”

“Don’t be an a-ass, oh fuck,” Taemin hissed, grinding out the last words and bucking his hips as Jonghyun bit down, just hard enough to leave the shape of his teeth in crescents, sucking hard on Taemin’s thigh, and fuck that was going to bruise. But Jonghyun looked victorious as he pulled back, admiring the mark on Taemin’s thigh, and Taemin groaned softly at the look in his eyes. Tipping his head back, he pressed his lips together, fingers squeezing the edge of the counter tightly.

“You taste pretty damn good even without the chocolate,” Jonghyun mused, nuzzling into Taemin and pressing a kiss to the spot he had just marked up. “Like, really damn good.”

“Yeah, well,” Taemin tried to gripe, but he sounded too out of breath for it to be taken seriously, “I’m not edible, so…”

“Well that’s something else you and your cakes have in common,” Jonghyun teased, and Taemin made a strangled noise of offense that quickly tapered off into a surprised yelp as Jonghyun grabbed his legs a little firmer, stripping his pants the rest of the way off of one leg. The moment the pants were off, he tugged Taemin’s leg up and threw it over his shoulder.

The action practically buried Jonghyun’s face into his crotch, Taemin’s dick rubbing against Jonghyun’s cheek as the elder mouthed at the base of it, tonguing at Taemin’s balls. Jonghyun was way too close now not to feel the way Taemin’s cock was practically pulsing, all that anticipation to have Jonghyun’s mouth on him so goddamn close to being fulfilled. Jonghyun ignored it, other than a few cursory sucks along the vein on the underside, too busy wrapping his mouth around Taemin’s sack and sucking noisily at it.

Taemin moaned, head dropping down, one hand leaving the counter so he could try and muffle some of the sounds coming from his mouth, but all it did was drop his weight a little more firmly into Jonghyun. The singer sucked harder, making noisy slurping sounds interspersed with low groans, and Taemin shuddered and groaned, trying to move his lower body for some kind of friction, his cock rubbing along Jonghyun’s cheekbone.

Jonghyun made a noise, one hand coming up, and he held Taemin’s cock away, curling his fingers around it and making Taemin whine. The dancer shuddered, trying to fuck into the circle of Jonghyun’s fist, but Jonghyun wasn’t having it. He just kept moving his hand slowly, almost tauntingly as he kept on, mouth working expertly at Taemin’s balls.

“Hyung,” Taemin groaned at him, the word only halfway muffled as he dropped his hand from his mouth, forgoing quiet in favor of winding his fingers into Jonghyun’s hair for some kind of guide.

Jonghyun wasn’t having it. He ducked Taemin’s hand expertly, Taemin’s balls falling from his mouth with an obscene pop, and pushed away from Taemin’s touch, burrowing further into Taemin. It made the dancer squeak with alarm, fingers grappling for purchase and finding Jonghyun’s small, steadying shoulder. The singer was practically faceplanted into his crotch, and it was so fucking weird, but Taemin’s dick was still thick and swollen in Jonghyun’s hand, and he didn’t try to stop Jonghyun, even when the singer hummed and kissed at the skin behind his balls, lips fixing over it and sucking just hard enough to make Taemin muffle a shriek.

His fingers squeezed tight on Jonghyun’s shoulder in warning, body shaking, but Jonghyun was already licking over the spot soothingly, lapping away at the skin, his tongue moving steadily back until he was licking at Taemin’s hole. Taemin shuddered, fingers digging in hard bruises, but Jonghyun was nothing if not persistent, and his tongue pressed inside, hot and wet and wriggling. Taemin threw back his head, panting hard, knees weak under him.

“Shit, hyung,” he whimpered, and Jonghyun responded by pointing his tongue, pressing it in harder, fucking Taemin’s ass with his mouth like this was something they did every day. Fucking Jonghyun and his goddamn oral fixation. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Taemin shuddered again, closing his eyes tight as Jonghyun began jacking him off harder, and it was only a few quick twists of the wrist before Taemin was groaning Jonghyun’s name in warning. Jonghyun pulled away from his ass, licking his lips with a disgusting smack, and then wrapping his swollen mouth around the tip of Taemin’s cock. He sucked hard, teeth grazing gently against the underside of the head, and Taemin was done for, coming with a low groan and a few bucks of his hips into the heat of Jonghyun’s swallowing mouth.

Jonghyun kept sucking, Taemin hissing from oversensitivity, the elder apparently not giving a fuck. Taemin’s hand on his shoulder pushed him back hard, shoving the older off his cock, his own leg sliding off the singer’s other shoulder. He planted both feet firmly on the floor, leaning against the counter and sucking in gulps of air as he pulled on Jonghyun.

He had planned to pull him up, kiss him breathless, maybe return the favor, though he was damn sure he would stick to Jonghyun’s cock only, thanks, but Jonghyun was apparently in the mood to foil plans tonight. The older man’s hand was shoved into his pants, palming his own cock, and Taemin whined petulantly, grabbing at Jonghyun’s wrist and hauling him up. Dropping to his knees in the mess – wasn’t like he didn’t need a shower anyways at this point – Taemin fumbled for Jonghyun’s button, undoing his pants and tugging them down, planning to get his mouth around Jonghyun's cock.

Instead, he gaped up at Jonghyun, eyes wide. “You—you did not just—“

At least Jonghyun had the decency to look a little embarrassed that he had come just from eating Taemin out and palming his own dick, but that didn’t stop him from defending, “I told you, you taste good.”

Taemin stared for a long minute and then let out a deep breath and rolled his eyes before adopting the more innocent look he could. It probably looked more like a leer than anything, but he tried, okay? “Well, you got your gift, hyung. Don’t I get a thank you?”

Jonghyun looked wary, frowning down at Taemin. “How so?”

“Help me clean this up,” Taemin said, gesturing at the mess around them.

Jonghyun relaxed visibly. “Yeah, sure. I can do that. Let’s just get our cloth—“  
  
Taemin had already smeared chocolate batter across Jonghyun’s abs and was licking it up, drawing his tongue up the middle of the singer’s six-pack nonchalantly, and Jonghyun was staring at him hard. Taemin grinned. “No need, hyung!” he chirped, looking for all the world like the devil, “we’ll just clean up again after. It’s my turn to taste you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from [tumblr](http://taeminuet.tumblr.com).


End file.
